


bewitched

by halfwheeze



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 (Round 1) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Both Peter and Harley are trans, Bucky Barnes has a heart, Crack, Domestic, Emo Peter Parker, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sentimental Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Characters, Trans Harley Keener, Trans Jokes by a Trans Person, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, blood on the dance floor - Freeform, can i make that a tag? - freeform, domestic crack, written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: “Peter Evanescence Parker Stark, why is there emo music playing on my perfectly good speakers?”





	bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cracky. 
> 
> Strangely enough, this is a Winteriron fill for a pretty serious square: B2, Blood on the Floor.

“Peter Evanescence Parker Stark, why is there emo music playing on my perfectly good speakers?” Tony asks as he drops a bag of food on a lab table, making an expression of over-the-top disgust. Peter nearly falls off of his perch on the counter, giggling and holding his stomach as he slides from a natural sitting position into veritably just laying on the counter. Bucky has a similar expression to Tony, frozen is distaste as he stares at the ceiling as if Friday has personally offended him by playing the music at all. 

“Da - Bucky had never heard of Blood on the Dance Floor before! It’s important!” Peter exclaims, gesturing at Bucky as if he is Will Smith and Bucky is Jada Pinkett Smith. It’s worth mentioning that Bucky still hasn’t moved, still listening very intently to the crowing of two kids who wore full time full face stage makeup, and Tony takes pity. He’s taking even more pity in ignoring that Pete almost called Bucky  _ Dad,  _ but that’s something to privately roast him with later, of course. 

“Fri, turn it off, honey. I think we’re killing Bucky,” Tony requests, to which the AI immediately acquiesces; Tony had been worried she would side with Pete, so it’s good that she didn’t. Tony would have to sincerely consider reprogramming her if she did. Bucky blinks at the sudden lack of noise, seeming to breathe for the first time since Tony came back into the lab, and he seems to notice Tony, finally. Tony nearly has the wind fucking knocked out of him as his boyfriend stands, crossing to him in two steps and wraps his arms around Tony tightly. Tony smiles and rubs a hand down Bucky’s spine to sooth him. 

“Wait, can we go back to the fact that you called me Peter Evanescence Parker Stark? Like, one, I am not a Stark,” Peter starts, but Tony just raises an eyebrow. 

“You almost called Bucky ‘Dad’ and you’re starting with me?” he replies, his deadpan snark enough to make Peter blush and stick out his tongue. Bucky walks over to Peter and cuffs the back of his head, dropping a kiss on his temple before rolling his eyes, pulling away like it never happened. Peter blushes even darker and ducks his head, not wanting to show that the fatherly affection means anything to him at all. 

"Anyway," Pete says, clearing his throat in a way that will only make his voice higher as well as clearer, "You neglected Bucky's musical education, and I cannot stand for it. He needs to hear all the emo music ever, it's essential to his understanding of my personal development and Harley's too, and even Riri and Katie's and - well, all the Gen Z and millennials you know. It's important." The rant is punctuated by Harley sweeping into the room, hopping onto a lab table just next to Peter and putting a hand on the other boy's head. 

"It's because Petey-boy, like most other trans people our age, exists in a permanent emo phase. It can't be helped. Thankfully, I’ve been spared, so you only have to deal with one trans emo - provided that you’re okay with our other half, raging Queen fans that don’t know what relaxing tastes like. Anyway, in the way of Pete, if you don't want to be on the receiving end of some screaming 'You'll never understand me, Dad!' moaning and groaning, I recommend the music. You can fit a whole lot of angst into this bad boy," Harley explains, the hand on Peter's head patting him just once before the hero steps out from Harley's proximity, looking like a betrayed cat that got sprayed with a water bottle. Harley grins at him and Peter mutters something beneath his breathe, coloring pink as he rolls his eyes. 

"Don't hate him because he's right, Pete - Harley is wrong on like a thousand things, and you can hate him for that instead! Remember when he joined Flat Earther twitter?" Tony reminds Peter, to which the teen seems to remember his rage all over again. 

"It was a fucking joke!" Harley exclaims, false rage conflicting with the mirth that he couldn’t keep out of his eyes, tinging his entire expression with a smile. 

“You know how I can tell it wasn’t a joke, Harls?” Tony asks, leaving a moment of pause. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, old man, I’ll kill you with my own -” 

“Cause we’re connected,” Tony finishes, crossing the space to sling an arm around Harley’s shoulders and planting a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“I hate this fucking family,” Harley mutters, but he doesn’t shove Tony off, so that counts as a win, right? Bucky, however, rolls his eyes at Tony’s antics and drags him away from Harley’s person with gentle hands, curling around his back and keeping him in place. He seems completely recovered from his excursion with the more emotionally bound music of the late 90s and early 2000’s, but someone might need to be sure. Bucky’s voice is rumbly against Tony’s back when he speaks. 

"If it's that important to you, Pete, I'm willing to listen to whatever you want me to listen to. I just can't promise I'll like it, okay?" Bucky says, his chin hooked over Tony's shoulder. Peter gives him a blazing grin, doing the little dance with his shoulders that he does when someone has particularly pleased him. Tony has seen it for everything from agreeing to go to his school to give a presentation to buying him a brownie after a rough school day, so it's not like it's an unfamiliar gesture. It's always still special to James though, and Tony can tell from the way that James squeezes his hips that that holds true on this occasion. James is almost as sentimental as he is (when Tony can admit that he's sentimental at all). 

There's a framed picture of him and Peter holding an upside down certificate for a Stark internship on the shelf that argues against any idea that Tony isn't full of sentiment, but that isn't important. It sits right next to the picture of him and Rhodey during Rhodey's last year of college, as well as a picture of him and Pepper at a state fair in hoodies and sunglasses while Pepper was in the middle of making fun of him. A picture of Happy is up there, holding Harley on his shoulders despite the fact that the kid was thirteen at the time; Harley had said Happy couldn't do it, which of course meant the driver had to try. About two seconds after the picture was taken, Harley had been dumped off, and there's a picture of that too. 

They're all family memories, all important, and the pictures of Bucky and Bucky with the kids are sprinkled up there too. Even ones of Riri, who hates pictures, take up the wall. There’s a lot to be said for how Tony Stark loves his family, for how different he is from his father. Instead of dwelling on it, he leans into Bucky’s chest. 

He had wished for something like this every night, and now it’s his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Prompt me in the comments or on tumblr @halfwheeze!


End file.
